SONiKA
Sonika (ソニカ　''Sonika'') is the 5th Vocaloid created by Zero-G. Released on 14th July 2009, she is the third English speaking Vocaloid to use the updated Vocaloid2 software. History Zero-G felt that a young and frivolous singer would make for an overall interesting singer, providing the fresh and innocent voice that professional singers do not provide. She is the first English speaking vocaloid to use a character design and profile as part of the product. She was released with profile/biographical information on the back cover of the software package, similar to the other Vocaloid2 products. Sonika on Twitter Following her release, Zero-G took a unique stance with her post-release development. They have created and maintained a Twitter page for Sonika, something unheard of for any past vocaloid. Tweets have included pictures of herself with a different hair color, announcing her favorite food is sashimi tuna and announcing upcoming interviews in media articles. She has even made direct reference to fans discussing what her character item should be. She also reports things like Tonio's late arrival and may even make a reactions to the release of other vocaloids like "Big-Al". Sonika boxart 2009 thumb|right|Sonika's original boxart, prior to the redesign On Nov 2, 2009 and ending on Nov 30, 2009. Zero-G announced a competition; about giving Sonika a new look. The winner would receive a copy of the "Sonika Vocaloid2 Software". Sonika Vocaloid site: Sonika’s New Look Competition Twitter Sonika: New Look Competition Nearing the end of November, an image was uploaded on Crypton Catalog that represented Sonika's new appearance. It was drawn by artists Mario Wibisono (aka raynkazuya) at the request of Zero-GDeviantArt: Mario Wibisono; Sonika boxart, 2009. And with the image being found out during the New Look Competition and also uploaded to Zero-G's site a few days later, this greatly confused fans and Submitters who thought that this was the winning image. This was quickly corrected, with Zero-G stating that the competition rules never included anything about the winning image being used for boxart Blog Engloid: Damaged Control: Sonika’s New Box-Art part 2. Usage for Music She has a British accent and is better suited for post late 20th century pop and sings with a soft and innocent sounding voice. However she has a limited vocal range and heavy editing may be needed. Though marketed to an English speaking audience, Sonika can potentially speak any language due to the fact that her vocal bank is not limited to syllables and phonetics, so she is able to produce any consonant and vowel combination imaginable.Zero-G: VOCALOID SONIKA Though this gives her a large advantage over many other vocaloids, she is said to be difficult to work with and produces flat notes, however a tutorial was created to give tips and suggestions. Notable Sonika songs eMancipation Music and lyrics by SeriousMF *YouTube broadcastYouTube broadcast USBMine Music and lyrics by SeriousMF * YouTube broadcast 'Dinky Dink No Time To Think' Music and lyrics by So-Pop *YouTube broadcast *Nico nico Broadcast Come to me Music and lyrics by So-Pop *YouTube broadcast Ninety-Nine Red Balloons Sung by Nena Covered by So-Pop *YouTube broadcast Cybermoon Song by Andromeca *YouTube broadcast Unifikation Song by Andromeca *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Sonika Says Song and Lyrics by Giuseppe * YouTube broadcast :Her demo debut. Whispering Waves Sung by Donna Summer Covered by Giuseppe * YouTube broadcast Sora Song and Lyrics by kuriputon-P クリプトンＰ Covered by Giuseppe * Nico broadcast * YouTube broadcast えんばん (Discus) Song and Lyrics by PressureRain * Nico broadcast * YouTube broadcast TIN-GE Song and Lyrics by PressureRain *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Melt (Piano Version) Duet with Prima Song by ryo (Supercell) Covered by AkyuP *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Koi Wa Sensou (Love is War) Song by ryo (Supercell) Covered by Doofus-P (matt9five) in English *YouTube broadcast Saihate Song by Kobayashi Onyx Covered by NoNeed4Vocaloid *YouTube broadcast Real Emotion (English) From: Final Fantasy X-2 Sung by Jade Villalon Covered by Doofus-P (matt9five) *YouTube broadcast Still Alive From: Portal Sung by Ellen McLain Covered by Doofus-P (matt9five) * YouTube broadcast Butterfly Song by SMiLE dk Covered by cityedge *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Lion Sleeps Tonight Orginally recorded by The Tokens *Youtube broadcast Bad Romance Orginally sung by Lady Gaga Cover by matt9five *Youtube broadcast *Nico broadcast Last Night, Good Night Cover by sango312 *Youtube broadcast Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder *Youtube broadcast If U Seek Amy Orginally sung by Britney Spears Cover by matt9five *Youtube broadcast 3 Orginally sung by Britney Spears Cover by matt9five *Youtube broadcast Love Game Orginally sung by Lady Gaga *Youtube broadcast Trivia *The winner of Sonika's New Look Competition was Kjbionicle, her entry was number 30DeviantArt: Kjbionicle; Sonika's "New Look". *She was initally poked fun at by both English and Japanese fans for resembling Megpoid. Her look was said to resemble a simplified version of Gumi's own outfit and the colors also were similar to each other. *The reaction to Sonika's new look has been mixed, with positive comments stating that the look is an improvement over the original CG and also stylish, and negative comments stating that the look appears too sexual and looks nothing like the original Sonika. While others have pointed out that the new look does not fit Sonika's soft voice. Sonika herself reacted on Twitter to the negative feed back. *The English community debated over which item would be Sonika's character item. The most popular choices were a golden ring, based off her name's similarity to "Sonic the Hedgehog", and a bell, based off her demo song "Ring my Bell".Messageboard VO: English Vocaloid Sonika? The Japanese community has focused on a pineapple, due to her appearance's similarity to a pineapple (patterned gold shirt and spikey, green hair)PIAPRO: SONiKA search. *Although she was not the first English vocaloid to use an avatar on her boxart, she was however the first to mimick the Japanese style of avatars. Fanart File:Sonika_lip_sync.png|Sonika's Lipsync model External links *Sonika Official Website *Sonika on Twitter *Sonika Official Comic *Petition for Golden Ring character item References Category:Vocaloid2